Trial:X1
__TOC__ Overview Fascinated by the arcane powers of the Witch, Noel began researching on notes that could shed some light on the mystery that engulfed Estia in a curse. Through a time distortion portal, Noel summoned Cursed Estia but failed to control her. Summoners, you are needed to bring things under control! Players must finish Trial No. 001 (Karl) first in order to access Trial No. X1. Rewards *Xentar *Sphere Frog *3,000,000 Zel *60,000 XP *1 Gem Preparation You may use up to 3 squads and 1 item set for this battle. Each of the squads must have unique units in them and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You can select a different friend from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight against the enemies. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental seals, BB gauge support items, Revive items, and status cure items for paralysis/curse as you can for this fight. Recommended Leaders: *''Nullifies all status ailments'' leader skill which is pretty essential for this Trial due to the enemies spamming status ailments to your units. (Darvanshel, Rin or Reeze preferably with the BB filling when attacked) *''Boosts BB gauge when attacked'' leaders. Enemies here often drains your BB gauge. (Lilly Matah, Orna, Eva) *''Reduces damage from Light type'' leaders. (Grahdens, Cardes, Raquel) *''Boosts BB gauge fill rate''/''Boosts BC (HC) drop rate'' leaders. (Elza, Uda, Zelnite) *''HP boosting'' leaders. (Grahdens, Tridon) Recommended Units: *Units with at least 7,000 HP (including sphere/LS boosts) *A mitigation unit to lower incoming damage: **Guardian Darvanshel - Excellent as a lead, can attack with his BB/SBB & boosts allies' Def with SBB **Thunder Savior Shera - Can attack with her BB/SBB which boosts allies' Atk with SBB, & has a high hit count on SBB **Mad God Narza - Negates status ailments with his BB/SBB & boosts allies' BB gauge when attacked with his SBB (purely defensive mitigator) **Colossal Tridon - Excellent choice as a leader or sub-unit. Adds in Earth Shield with purple HP bar to all allies with BB/SBB ** Ice Fortress Oulu - Greatly boosts DEF on his SBB, good leader skill, and high DEF status ** Neptunian Tridon- Excellent as a leader, great def buff and adds in Earth Shield with purple bar to all allies with bb/sbb/ubb *A unit to help with BB fill: **Tyrant Lilly Matah - Boosts BC drop rate, boosts BB gauge when attacked, & boosts BB gauge per turn *Units for dealing damage: **Inferno Goddess Elza - High hit count SBB. Be cautious as she also receives extra damage from being Dark type **Thief God Zelnite - Boosts BC drop rate, boosts BB gauge with BB/SBB, & boosts BB gauge per turn **Massacre God Belfura - Boosts BB gauge with her SBB with probable ATK & DEF down ailment **Rainbow Angel Yujeh - Adds in Dark (and Light) elements to attack for all allies, does not take elemental weakness damage and gradually heals all allies with SBB *Healers/Status Nullifiers: **Fire Goddess Ulkina - Heals HP and status aliments to all allies with BB, attacks and negates ailments with SBB **Alpha Tree Altri - Greatly heals, removes and negates status ailments with BB/SBB **Beast God Exvehl - Very fast filling BB. High hit count SBB, removes and negates status ailments *Units that can inflict poison at high rate: **Twin Arms Rickel - Has fast fill BB with high chance of poison as well as dealing heavy damage. **Gaia Armor Edea - Similar to Rickel but with higher chance of poison. SBB must be used before activating other mitigators to prevent buff overwrite. Battle Cursed Estia *'Cursed Estia' can be inflicted with Poison *Can drain HP *'SKILLS:' **''Brutal Assault'' - 8 combo Dark attack on all enemies with a 5% chance to inflict Paralysis and a 25% chance to inflict Weaken **''Brutal Rampage'' - 8 combo strong Dark attack on all enemies with a 5% chance to inflict Paralysis and a 25% chance to inflict Weaken **''Plagued Blood'' - 8 combo weak Dark attack on all enemies, drains 50% of enemies' BB gauge & removes buffs from all enemies'. '''Mitigation '''doesn't' work. Survivable if your units have high HP. **''Cursed Vengeance'' - Fixed damage attack on all enemies that deals between 25 ~ 30% HP Princess Estia *Has 600,000 HP. *'Princess Estia' can be inflicted with Poison, Injury, Weaken, Sickness. *'SKILLS:' **''Royal Starstrike'' - 10 combo Light attack on all enemies **''Golden Starlight'' - 10 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & heals self for 20,000 ~ 25,000 HP **''Banishing Starfall'' - 6 combo Light attack on all enemies with a 25% chance to inflict Injury, Sick, and Weaken & removes buffs from all enemies **''Star Seal'' - 10 combo Light attack on a single enemy & 100% chance to drain 100% of enemy's BB gauge **''Grand Star Seal'' - Fixed damage attack on all enemies that deals between 15 ~ 30% HP with a 100% chance to inflict Curse and a 35% chance to inflict Sick Xenon & Estia *Has 950,000 HP. *'Xenon & Estia' can be inflicted with Poison, Weaken, Injury,Sickness. *'100% ~ 0% HP' **''Tag Assault'' - 8 combo Light attack on all enemies with a 15% chance to inflict Weaken **''Tag Deception'' - 8 combo powerful Light attack on a single enemy with a 100% chance to inflict Paralysis & drains 50% of enemy's BB gauge ***Used 5 times every 3 turns *'>40% HP' **''Elysian Grandeur'' - 8 combo massive 600% Light attack on all enemies with a 100% chance to inflict Poison ***Used once every turn for 4 turns in a row. ***'Attack may cause instant knockout to Dark units even with mitigation.' To counter this, have Tridon's shield and guard all dark units. ***Will stop early if brought to >10% HP. **''Heartened Zeal'' - 8 combo weak Light attack on all enemies & boosts Atk by 95% and Def by 350% for 2 turns. *** Used 4 times in a row when their HP drops below 50%. **''Royal Radiance'' - 6 combo attack on all enemies & gradually heals self for between 5,000 ~ 10,000 HP for 3 turns ***Used 4 times in a row